


Hot Tub With Aunt

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Horny Teenagers, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Incest, Lap Sex, Lust, Lyanna Stark Lives, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV First Person, POV Robb Stark, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Showers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: StarkcestLyanna Stark/Robb Stark Modern AU
Relationships: Lyanna Stark/Robb Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Hot Tub With Aunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts), [Gaetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaetan/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts).



When I left for college I couldn't afford to pay for boarding, so it was agreed for me to stay with my Aunt Lyanna. She lived in a small one bedroom one bathroom apartment, that was only a 10 minute drive to my college. She had me do some household chores, but she loved me more than most people in my family.

My Aunt Lyanna was one of the hottest women I've ever seen, and there was only a 16 year age gap between us. I was 19 heading off for college and she was 34 about to turn 35.

When I woke up for breakfast, I would usually notice she didn't wear pants. Instead she would wear a moderately long t-shirt and hot tight thongs. It wasn't just in the mornings though as I guess she felt comfortable in these types of clothes around the house. Who was I to complain, nor would I complain about something so great anyways.

She worked out constantly which resulted in a great toned hot body. It was pretty obvious I was staring at her, but why didn't she care? I guess she just knew at my age that I was just horny. I would look at her body as much as I possibly could.

One night on our weekends off, we were watching a movie and she fell asleep. She eventually turned over and got into a spooning position with her legs up towards her body in her "pajamas." I could see her tight toned ass cheeks and the thin strip separating my view from her mound. I usually slept on the couch, so I figured I could just go rub one out real quick in the bathroom. When I came back she was still sleeping, so I carried her back to her bedroom and went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of her making breakfast and coffee before work, and couldn't refrain from staring at that tight ass again. Today was a Sunday, so we would go run a 5k and then come back to the apartment and work out some more. We were both sweaty, so I decided to take a shower before making a trip to the grocery store. I replenished our needs for the next 2 weeks and made my way home.

I hadn't heard her in the house and assumed that she went out with a friend. I put all of the groceries away and went to the restroom. I opened it slightly and as I looked in I saw her sinking into the tub. How did she not lock the door? It was her apartment where she usually lived alone, so I didn't want to cause a scene. I couldn't drag myself away from the view of her pert breasts, with their hard nipples and the nicest set of pink I've ever seen. Her hot face finally relaxed, and I stayed there the entire time she was taking a bath, just hoping to catch a glimpse of her hot nude ass and pussy.

Seconds later she said "I know you're there."

I was completely astonished at the fact that she could tell I was there.

She said "come in and pee if you have to." So I tried to do exactly that but as soon as I slid down my pants and boxers my 8 inch cock sprung free. It is nearly impossible to pee with a boner, and trust me I tried. About 30 seconds later she said "I'm guessing you liked what you saw. Here's the thing I'm horny and I don't think I've ever had a cock as big as yours. So I want you to get in here with me and fuck my brains out.

I quickly and carefully hopped into the tub behind her as she put her hot ass up in the air. I lined up my dick to pound her and she said "Hold on we'll get to that but first I need you to get me a little wet first. So I started to eat her out and really enjoyed the taste as her juices started flowing.

She then said lay back. I laid in the tub and she started to sink down on my shaft. She started moaning and saying "oh my gosh that feels good in my pussy come on and fuckkk me." I then started pounding into her again and again until she started cumming. I kept pounding her pussy through her orgasm and continued to fuck her.

We switched positions into doggy style so I could see that perfect ass while I pounded her ruthlessly. The sound of skin to skin filled the room as well as the sounds of me pushing through her soaking wet pussy. I sped up the pace as she told me she was close to cumming again and honestly I was close too. I told her "Lyanna I'm cumming" To which she replied "Cum inside me." I felt her orgasm and her walls tightened around my cock. I drove deep in till I touched her cervix and released wave after wave of cum into her tight pussy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
